Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This application has 1 microfiche appendix having 2 microfiche with 160 total number of frames.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated Bingo system having the ability to print sets of numbers on tickets on site. The system uses a computer to print the tickets, track the sale of the tickets and to validate winning tickets. In particular, the present invention relates to an automated system for playing Bingo where a computer stores the specific sets of Bingo numbers for a player and prints the tickets having the player""s specific set of Bingo numbers to enable the player to play his specific Bingo numbers for various sessions of Bingo.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various automated Bingo games where a computer is used to produce and track the game boards and to validate the winning game boards on site. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,649 to Richardson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,971 to Khaladkar.
Richardson describes an automatic gaming system having a system base station, electronic gaming boards and validation units. The base station of the system includes a gaming library which contains a plurality of gaming cards created beforehand by the players. This allows the players to select the numbers on their cards. The gaming cards are downloaded from the base station into the electronic gaming boards. The base station retains auditing information about the downloaded cards. A validation code can also be downloaded into the electronic gaming boards. The electronic gaming boards can also have timers to prevent changing the gaming boards once the game has begun.
Khaladkar describes a Bingo system using a computer to print Bingo cards on site and to track the sale of the cards. The system generates a fixed series of cards. The series needs to be fixed in order to keep track of the cards in the game. The system extracts from the data memory, a plurality of series of the Bingo cards which are different and separate and there is no duplication within a series or between series of the Bingo cards set forth in that series. The system uses a single paper for the entire book of Bingo cards to avoid possible tampering. Each Bingo card is associated with a serial number which identifies the particular Bingo card uniquely so that each Bingo card can be retrieved from the memory by entry into the memory of the serial number. The serial number on the card is used to verify the winner. Cards are preprinted before the game. The customer does not select numbers on the cards. The system can also be used with video display Bingo cards.
Also, of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,516 to Kolinsky which describes a computerized Bingo game where the computer plays all the Bingo cards simultaneously.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,432 to Rogaliner et al which describes a method of manufacturing Bingo paper.
There remains the need for an automated Bingo system which allows players to select their own numbers and store their numbers in the automated system for use in later sessions of Bingo. The present invention allows for the printing of game tickets on site having the player""s preselected sets of Bingo numbers and for tracking and validating the sets of numbers using the automated system.
The present invention relates to a method and system for managing a Bingo game. The method and system of the present invention allow repeat players to easily play their favorite sets of numbers in multiple sessions of Bingo. The method and system also allow the hall to track the sale of Bingo tickets, easily verify the Bingo winners and keep track of VIP or repeat players. The use of the computer with the accounting, ticket and receipt and the verification programs allows for on site, point-of-sale printing of tickets with minimal risk of tampering. The system enables players to store preselected Bingo numbers or sets of Bingo numbers in the memory or database of the computer. The Bingo numbers are then able to be retrieved by a player when the player wishes to play the preselected Bingo numbers in a Bingo game. In the method of using the system, the VIP player preselects numbers which he wishes to play in multiple Bingo sessions. The hall enters the numbers into the memory of the computer. On the date of the Bingo game, the VIP player gives the hall his VIP player identification number. The hall enters the VIP player identification number into the computer and the VIP player""s preselected numbers are displayed on the display of the computer. The VIP player then chooses which preselected Bingo numbers to play in the particular game. The VIP player pays for the Bingo numbers. The VIP player can pay for the numbers using VIP points which the player has accumulated from previous games. Upon paying for the numbers, the player is provided with a ticket. The ticket includes the preselected numbers with a control number for each set of numbers and a validation number for the ticket. The sets of numbers are printed on a ticket. The player has the option of also having the sets of numbers downloaded into an electronic Bingo device. The ticket can also be enlarged to a game board by the system at the player""s option. The VIP player is also provided with a receipt indicating the number of preselected sets of numbers which the player bought, the validation number for the ticket and the time and date of the Bingo game for which the ticket is valid. The receipt may also list the sales agent and the identification number of the computer which sold the ticket. The Bingo game is then played with the called Bingo numbers being entered into the computer. When a player calls BINGO, the hall enters the control number of the potentially winning set of Bingo numbers into the computer. The computer will instantly notify the hall whether or not the player has a winning set of Bingo numbers. To collect his prize, the player must present his receipt having the correct validation number.
The present invention relates to a system for managing a game of Bingo which comprises: a computer with a central processing unit (CPU) and with a memory and with a printer connected to the CPU; an input and output terminal connected to the CPU and memory of the computer; and a program in the computer enabling: (i) input of at least one set of numbers which is preselected by a player for repetitive play in games of Bingo over a period of time; (ii) addition by the computer of a control number for each set of numbers which is preselected by the player; (iii) output of a receipt with the control number, the set of numbers which is preselected, a price for the set of numbers which is preselected, a date of the game of Bingo and optionally a computer identification number; and (iv) output for verification of a winning set of numbers by means of the control number which is input into the computer by a manager of the game of Bingo.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for playing a game of Bingo which comprises the steps of: providing a system for managing a game of Bingo which comprises: a computer with a central processing unit (CPU) and with a memory and with a printer connected to the CPU; an input and output terminal connected to the CPU and memory of the computer; and a program in the computer enabling: (i) input of a set of numbers which is preselected by a player for repetitive play in games of Bingo over a period of time; (ii) addition by the computer of a control number for the set of numbers which is preselected by the player; (iii) output of a receipt with the control number, the set of numbers which is preselected, a price for the set of numbers which is preselected, a date of the game of Bingo and optionally a computer identification number; and (iv) output for verification of a winning set of numbers by means of the control number which is input into the computer by a manager of the game of Bingo; playing the game of Bingo using the set of numbers; and verifying the winning set of numbers with the control number with the program.
Still further, the present invention relates to a method using a programmable computer to track a set of numbers selected by a player to be played in a game of Bingo which comprises the steps of: receiving the set of numbers selected by the player to be played in the game of Bingo; assigning a control identifier to the set of numbers; storing the set of numbers and the control identifier on a computer readable medium; displaying the set of numbers to be played in the game of Bingo along with the control identifier; receiving a potentially winning control identifier corresponding to a potentially winning set of numbers after the game of Bingo has been played; and displaying the set of numbers corresponding to the potentially winning control identifier to determine whether the potentially winning set of numbers is a winning set of numbers.
Further still, the present invention relates to a method using a programmable computer to track a set of numbers selected by a player to be played in a game of Bingo which comprises the steps of: receiving a preselected set of numbers; assigning a player identifier to a group having the preselected set of numbers wherein all preselected sets of numbers corresponding to one player belong to one group and are assigned one player identifier; storing the preselected set of numbers and the player identifier on a computer readable medium; receiving the player identifier for the player to retrieve the group having the preselected set of numbers corresponding to the player; receiving the set of numbers to be played in the game of Bingo from the preselected set of numbers; assigning a control identifier for the set of numbers to be played in the game of Bingo; storing the control identifier for the set of numbers to be played in the game of Bingo on the computer readable medium; displaying the set of numbers to be played in the game of Bingo along with the corresponding control identifier; receiving a potentially winning control identifier corresponding to a potentially winning set of numbers after the game of Bingo has been played; and displaying the set of numbers corresponding to the potentially winning control identifier to determine whether the potentially winning set of numbers is a winning set of numbers.
The substance and advantages of the present invention will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following drawings and the description.